1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of driving a display panel with improved display quality and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrates. An electric field is generated by voltages applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode. By adjusting the intensity of the electric field, the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is adjusted so that a desired image may be displayed.
Due to a delay of a circuit, a desired data voltage may not be charged to the pixel electrode. To compensate an amount of the charged data voltage, a precharge driving method, in which an applying duration of a gate signal is longer than one horizontal cycle, has been employed.
Pixels connected to the data line may display a relatively high grayscale and a relatively low grayscale. When the pixels connected to the single data line displays the relatively high grayscale right after the relatively low grayscale in the precharge driving method, a data voltage corresponding to the relatively low grayscale is precharged to the pixel electrode, such that the amount of the charged data voltage may be compensated when the pixel displays the relatively high grayscale.
However, when the pixels connected to the single data line displays the relatively low grayscale right after the relatively high grayscale in the precharge driving method, a data voltage corresponding to the relatively high grayscale precharged to the pixel electrode is not discharged enough, such that a data voltage higher than a desired data voltage corresponding to the relatively low grayscale may be charged to the pixel electrode. Thus, the pixel displaying the relatively low grayscale right after the relatively high grayscale may display a grayscale higher than a desired grayscale, which is called a ghost.
In general, the ghost is more visible to a user when a red pixel and a green pixel are connected to a same adjacent data line, and the red pixel displays a relatively high grayscale and the green pixel displays a relatively low grayscale.
Due to the ghost, display quality of the display panel may be substantially deteriorated.